Polarity
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Emma Barnes is dead. But that's not the end of her story. Stranded in limbo, a mysterious being offers her a chance to make things better for herself and her ex-best friend Taylor. After seeing what a horrible person she had been, she takes the offer and chooses to do the right thing. According to Sophia, you're either predator or prey. However, there is always another choice.


**POLARITY**

 **Synopsis: Emma Barnes is dead. But that's not the end of her story. Stranded in limbo, a mysterious being offers her a chance to make things better for herself and her ex-best friend Taylor. After seeing what a horrible person she had been, she takes the offer and chooses to do the right thing.**

 **According to Sophia, you're either predator or prey. However, there is always another choice.**

 **You could be a protector.**

* * *

"Ms. Barnes? Ms. Barnes?"

Emma woke up and found herself sitting in class.

"Yes, Mr. Gladly?" Emma answered, confused by her surroundings.

"Just wondering if you were paying attention," he said. He then returned to his lesson.

Emma barnes seemed a bit dazed. She took out her phone to check the date.

Her eyes widened in shock.

It was that day! The day they put Taylor in the locker!

Emma remembered planning it. Shoving Taylor inside her locker and locking her in with all the dirty feminine hygiene products. She thought it would be funny. Madison and Sophia agreed.

Now it made her sick.

She checked the clock on the wall.

It was only a half hour since!

She needed to go!

"Mr. Gladly, could I be excused?"

* * *

"Taylor!" Emma shouted as she stood in front of the locker. "Taylor! Taylor!"

There was no response from inside.

And then a whisper.

"Emma...?"

It sounded weak, like complete defeat. Like utter despair.

Emma wanted to throw up and not because of the smell.

"Taylor, your locker combination! What's your locker combination?" Emma asked.

"Locker...combination...?" Taylor weakly replied.

She must be in shock.

That was not good.

Emma just glared at the locker. She wasn't going to waste this second chance.

She was sent back here to make things right and she was going to do it!

Her eyes glowed as an aura enveloped her. The lockers in the hallway rattled as they responded to her power, but Emma was focused on the door to Taylor's locker.

And then she _pulled_.

The locker door was tore off its hinges and and slammed against the wall behind Emma. She had to make sure she didn't get hit so it flew by her.

She was sure the loud noise would draw someone's attention.

Taylor fell out of the locker. All the trash spilled out. Emma didn't care if her clothes got dirty. Taylor needed help.

Emma knelt down and picked Taylor up. She smelled horrible but she didn't care. Gently cradling Taylor, she embraced her best friend and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry..." Emma sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Taylor was just confused but she continued to listen as Emma apologized. Despair slowly turned into hope as she felt that her best friend had come back.

* * *

Emma had called for an ambulance. As expected, it wasn't long until the news spread. She watched as Taylor was wheeled off by the paramedics and carried into the ambulance to be taken to the hospital. She made sure to call Taylor's dad and tell her what had happened.

And next was the hardest part. She needed to come clean.

She was heading for Principal Blackwell's office when she was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around.

There was Sophia, looking angry and confused. Madison stood to the side, just looking lost and confused.

"What the hell, Emma!?" Sophia demanded. "Why did you let Hebert out!?"

Emma looked Sophia in the eye. She wasn't going to be a coward this time, "Sophia, it's time we stopped."

"What?" Sophia growled, causing Madison to whimper.

"This, all this. It needs to stop," Emma reiterated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sophia demanded.

"Bullying Taylor! Putting her down! Ruining her life! It's time we stopped!" Emma shouted.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Barnes!?"

"I just had a really good look at myself and didn't like what I saw," Emma told Sophia firmly.

Sophia gritted her teeth, "You're going to snitch to Blackwell."

"Yes," Emma confirmed. She didn't care if Sophia was Shadow Stalker. She didn't care she was a Ward.

"Like you are!" Sophia snapped. "You do that and I'm taking you with me!"

"Yes," Emma confirmed. "I'll tell her how I was involved as well, and how you were involved, and how Madison is involved. I'm going to tell her _everything_."

Sophia punched Emma in the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. Madison gasped.

"Fuck you! You won't be telling her anything! I'm a Ward! A hero!" Sophia shouted angrily.

"No, you're not a hero," Emma spoke defiantly. "You're a monster."

"What the fuck did you call me!?" Sophia shouted as she hauled Emma to her feet.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Principal Blackwell demanded.

* * *

They sat down in Blackwell's office. Emma didn't want to be anywhere near Sophia so Madison was seated between her and Sophia. The girl felt trapped between her two friends. Something was happening. Something she didn't understand. She did not like it.

"Now, ladies, could you all explain what happened outside?" Principal Blackwell asked.

"Just a misunderstanding," Sophia answered.

"Bull," Emma muttered under her breath.

"Ms. Barnes, do you have something to say?" Principal Blackwell asked.

"I want to confess something," Emma answered. She wasn't afraid of Sophia and while the Ward glared at Emma for her betrayal, Emma spilled the beans. She told Principal Blackwell everything, everything since the first day to now.

Principal Blackwell paled when she heard it. Of everything she expected to hear, this was not what she expected. Oh, she knew Sophia was a bully, but she was a Ward and the Track Team's star. Plus the school got a huge donation for allowing Sophia to continue her schooling in Winslow. Now Emma was telling her everything they had done. Emma did not leave out her involvement, but she included Sophia and Madison as the ringleaders of the bullying campaign against Taylor.

Once Emma was done, Principal Blackwell's hands were shaking. Sophia was trembling with rage. Madison just looked scared.

"I...I need to make...make some calls..." Principal Blackwell trembled.

* * *

The three girls left the office. Emma tried to get away from Sophia, get as far away from her. But Sophia wasn't going to let her get away for this. Madison screamed as Sophia slammed Emma against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK, EMMA!?" Sophia shouted.

Emma flinched at the yell but she looked Sophia in the eye, "It's over, Sophia. I'm going to tell my dad and then I'm going to head to the hospital to see Taylor."

"So you threw me under the bus for that loser!?" Sophia yelled.

"She's not a loser!" Emma shot back. "She is...was my best friend! I just forgot that because of you!"

"She's weak! She's prey! We're supposed to be survivors! Predators!"

"Oh, that is bullshit!" Emma had enough of this. "Predator? Prey? Is that all everything is to you!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"No, there's always another choice," Emma replied evenly. "Protector."

"Protector?" Sophia didn't seem to comprehend.

"Heroes are supposed to be protectors, and you're no protector," Emma told Sophia firmly. "Now you better let me go or I'll ruin you."

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Barnes!" Sophia snapped.

"What are you doing to my daughter!" Alan Barnes shouted.

"Dad!" Emma exclaimed as Sophia let go of Alan, surprised by his appearance. She was relieved. He would never fail to come to her aid. After she called, he came as soon as he could.

"Come on, Emma. Let's go see your principal," Alan said to her daughter. Emma nodded. Principal Blackwell would need to hear about this. Emma could feel Sophia's piercing glare, but Emma did not care.

Emma knew Sophia was Shadow Stalker.

So she was going to use that.

* * *

It was later in the day when Emma went to visit Taylor. The PRT was called to take Sophia. She had tried to fight it, to throw the blame elsewhere, and then she tried to flee. Fortunately, Armsmaster was able to incapacitate her.

Emma sat next to Taylor's bed, apologizing for everything. For the ruined homework, for her mother's flute, and for the latest locker incident.

Taylor quietly listened until Emma was reduced to sobs.

Emma told her about how she met Sophia, how she wanted to be strong. But looking back, Emma realized that she just became worst. She wasn't strong. Bullying someone who wouldn't fight back wasn't being strong. It was weak and cowardly. Just because you could get away with it, it didn't mean that made things right.

But Emma was going to change. She was going to be stronger now.

Her dad already grounded her, and Emma would be getting detentions until the end of the year. She would also be kicked out of the cheerleading squad. Emma felt she deserved worse, but she had come forward about the bullying.

She wasn't sure how things in school would change. At least there would be no more Sophia. She remembered Sophia cursing when Armsmaster dragged her away.

Sophia was a monster...and Emma was not far behind.

Madison and everything else who was involved in the bullying also got punished.

Principal Blackwell had no choice. Her dad threatened to sue the school for negligence as they allowed this to happen.

"Emma, what are you going to do now?" Taylor asked her.

"I'm going to change and be better," Emma told her.

* * *

Emma stood on the rooftop in her costume. It was a red suit with a big 'M' on her chest. She wore a hood and mask over her eyes to hide her identity.

"Alright, time for Polarity to hit the streets."

She picked up her metal surf board with her powers and got on it before she took off into the city. Brockton Bay had a new cape now.

Fate had given her a second chance.

She was no longer prey.

She was no longer a predator.

She was now a protector.

* * *

 **KRC: I only read fanfics based on _Worm_. I didn't read the original thing. I know I might be leaving things out or getting things wrong. I couldn't help it. As a former victim of bullying, I know how miserable it can be. Also, I kinda think Emma had potential to redeem herself so I did this oneshot. Why I gave her magnetic powers, I kinda needed a way for her to save Taylor and also her attractiveness played a part in this. So, if anyone wants to expand on this, please do.**


End file.
